The inventive concepts disclosed herein generally relate to a surgical implant. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a surgical implant for attaching soft tissue, ligaments or tendons to bone. Embodiments of the invention relate to a method for attaching soft tissue, ligaments or tendons to bone, to an instrument for implanting a surgical implant according to the invention into a body portion of a patient and to a kit for attaching soft tissue, ligaments or tendons to bone comprising an instrument and one or more surgical implants.